


Le café

by boadicee



Series: histoires courtes [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee





	Le café

Ding - Dong

\- Bienvenue au café des délices. Que puis-je vous servir ?  
\- Un thé noir.  
\- Une pâtisserie avec ?  
\- Une tarte à la fraise.  
\- Sur place ou à emporter ?  
\- Sur place.  
\- Je vous apporte tout cela dans quelques minutes.

L’homme s’éloigna du comptoir et prit l’une des tables qui lui permettait de regarder vers le comptoir. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine, qu’il venait ici, tous les jours à la même heure. Au début, c’était la binoclarde qui l’avait traîné là, hors de son bureau, jugeant qu’il y passait trop de temps et qu’il gâchait sa vie. Mais dès la première visite, il fut hypnotisé par le regard émeraude du vendeur. Depuis, il venait chaque jour à la même heure, commandant son thé noir et une pâtisserie. Jamais la même, il en goûtait une nouvelle à chaque fois. Le vendeur à chaque fois l’accueillait en souriant. Mais pas que de ses lèvres, ses yeux aussi souriaient. Levi pouvait s’y perdre volontiers pendant des heures.

Le vendeur, lui apporta sa commande et le ticket de caisse. Il dégusta tranquillement son thé et sa pâtisserie, tout en regardant celui qui inconsciemment réchauffait son cœur de glace. L’heure passa trop rapidement et il devait déjà retourner à son bureau pour assister à plusieurs réunions avant la fin de la journée. Il prit le ticket et au moment de laisser la monnaie, il remarqua une note derrière le ticket. Il le retourna et vit un numéro de téléphone. Il releva ses yeux et vit le garçon lui lancer un clin d’œil. Il déposa la monnaie, prit ses affaires et le ticket et partit sans dire un mot.

Tout le long de la fin de sa journée, il repensa sans cesse au numéro de téléphone que le garçon lui avait laissé. Était-ce vraiment le sien ? Pourquoi lui avait-il donné ? Il écouta à peine ce qui se disait durant les réunions. Quand il eut enfin fini la dernière, il retourna à son bureau et s’installa derrière son ordinateur. Il fixa l’écran, son esprit toujours occupé par le regard émeraude. Il soupira, puis finit par prendre le papier. Il saisit rapidement le numéro sur son téléphone et envoya un message.

Levi : tu aurais pu au moins me laisser ton prénom, gamin. - Levi

Il commençait à ranger ses affaires quand le téléphone vibra. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de réponse.

Emeraude : désolé, j’ai voulu me dépêcher. C’est Eren.  
Levi : et pourquoi m’avoir donné ton numéro ?  
Emeraude : tu me plais. Désolé, je suis peut-être trop direct.  
Levi : arrête de t’excuser à chaque SMS. Tu finis à quelle heure vendredi ?

La réponse mit plusieurs minutes avant de venir. Durant ce temps-là, Levi était descendu au parking et montait dans sa voiture.

Emeraude : à 18h30.  
Levi : je passerai te prendre à la sortie du travail. Pense à prendre des affaires de rechange.  
Emeraude : pas de soucis.  
Levi rentra chez lui et inspecta son grand appartement. Tout était toujours nickel. Il regarda sa cuisine, qu’il allait utiliser pour quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Dans un sens, cela lui ravit le cœur. Une question, tout de même, hanta son esprit, n’allait-il pas trop vite ? Le garçon avait clairement dit qu’il était intéressé par lui comme c’était son cas.

Ce soir-là, il alla se coucher et rêva d’Eren, de ses yeux et de ses bras. Le reste de la semaine se passa sans que rien ne viennent indiquer qu’il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux. Levi s’installait toujours à la même table, à la même heure et Eren venait lui apportait sa commande. Quand le vendredi arriva, Levi posa sa journée, mais n’oublia pas de se rendre au café pour sa collation. Il repartit ensuite chez lui et commença à préparer le dîner. Il avait déjà passé la matinée à changer sa literie, nettoyer de fond en comble son appartement et aller faire quelques courses.

Il prépara une entrée de verrines simple, un plat principal dans des petites cocotes qui permettaient de maintenir au chaud. Il n’y a que le dessert qu’il ne fit pas, décidant d’aller l’acheter directement à la boutique d’Eren. Il partit vers 18h de chez lui et trouva une place juste en face de l’entrée. À l’intérieur, il n’y avait presque plus de client et il vit Eren commençait à nettoyer la salle. Il entra et le garçon se retourna pour saluer le client. Il s’arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant Levi entrer et se diriger vers le comptoir. Ce dernier regardait ce qui restait comme pâtisserie derrière la vitre.

Eren revint rapidement derrière le comptoir et sourit à l’homme plus âgé.

\- Que puis-je vous servir.  
\- Je prendrais deux puits d’amour à emporter.

Eren ne put retenir plus son sourire qui s’élargis. Le dernier client s’en alla et ils étaient dorénavant seuls dans la boutique.

\- Je te prépare ça tout de suite.

Ne pouvant pas patienter plus longtemps, Levi tira sur le tablier d’Eren. Il fut comptant que le gamin fut plus grand, car il le fit pencher jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

\- Tu n’auras qu’à les apporter quand tu partiras d’ici, lui murmura-t-il.

Eren était trop heureux pour remarquer le sourire de Levi. La soirée promettait d’être vraiment inoubliable.

Après cette soirée-là, Eren et Levi passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Au bout de quelques mois, le plus jeune emménagea chez le plus vieux. Levi continua à venir pour sa collation et à chaque fois, Eren le surprenait en lui proposant une nouvelle pâtisserie qu’il lui offrait. On pouvait les surprendre de temps en temps, s’échangeant un baiser par-dessus le comptoir.

Les amis de chacun tombèrent des nues le jour où ils finirent par l’apprendre, les deux tourtereaux avaient caché leur jeu pendant des mois.


End file.
